(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for automatically composing a music piece, which is suitable for such purpose as composing music pieces for the sake of sound-dictation training, i.e. solfeggio, and/or performance exercise including rhythm-beating exercise.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In providing musical education, sound-dictation (musical dictation) training and performance exercise including rhythm-beating exercise are being practiced widely. In practicing sound-dictation training, in general, the teacher first plays a short piece of theme music of two to four measures, and then the teacher asks the pupils to orally denominate the notes of this theme music or to take a dictation of the music on a music score sheet. Also, when exercising a performance, the teacher distributes to each of the pupils printed short pieces of theme music, and asks them to play based on the printed music scores.
Theme musics which are used in such sound-dictation training or performance exercise as mentioned above, in the past, have been composed by the teacher per se, or instead fractional phrases of existing music compositions have been utilized.
In case, however, the composition of theme musics is entrusted with a teacher, there has been entailed by the problem that, owing to the difference in composing ability among individual teachers, musically superior theme musics cannot always be obtained. Also, in case a fractional phrase of an existing music composition is utilized, there has been the problem that the room for the selection of music pieces becomes narrow and that the theme music per se tends to become uniformal.